Question: What is the value of $101^{4} - 4 \cdot 101^{3} + 6 \cdot 101^2 - 4 \cdot 101 + 1$?  (No calculators!)
Look at the coefficients of the powers of 101: 1, -4, 6, -4, 1. You might recognize these as $\binom40$, $-\binom41$, $\binom42$, $-\binom43$, $\binom44$. This suggests that the Binomial Theorem is in play. Indeed, we have

\begin{align*}
(101 + (-1))^4 &= \binom40 \cdot 101^{4} \cdot (-1)^0 + \binom41 \cdot 101^{3} \cdot (-1)^1 + \\
&\phantom{=} \binom42 \cdot 101^2 \cdot (-1)^2 + \binom43 \cdot 101^1 \cdot (-1)^3 + \\
&\phantom{=} \binom44 \cdot 101^0 \cdot (-1)^4\\
& = 101^{4} - 4 \cdot 101^{3} + 6 \cdot 101^2 - 4 \cdot 101 + 1.
\end{align*}

Therefore, we have $(101 + (-1))^4 = 100^4 = \boxed{100000000}$.